


Traditions

by CMi (CmiMiu)



Series: 2018 Valentine's Day (BAP) [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CMi
Summary: BangHim Fluff - Part 1 of 2018 Valentine's Day Series





	Traditions

The man with the fox smile grinned at the one sitting in his work desk, mischief shining underneath the cattish smirk he adorned. Yongguk, unaware of the satanic presence lurking behind him, had his head rested on the studio desk - he’d been working for four hours straight and seriously needed a break. Comeback season was just around the corner and he hadn’t even submitted the song guides yet.

 

He was  _ just  _ drifting into a catnap when Himchan’s voice collapsed against his eardrums. “YONGGUK-AH~” the twenty nine year old man screeched in his husky voice; Yongguk had always associated the rusted color of iron filings with it. He winced against the unwelcomed holler and scrunched his eyes tighter, as if that would magically make the man disappear. Alas! Even Yongguk knew that that was a feat yet to be accomplished.

 

“Himchan, please” the elder - by a few months in age and a few years in mind - groaned trying to kick aimlessly at the cheeky man behind him. “I literally  _ JUST  _ lay down my head to get some shut eyes. Could you please, for the love of wine, go away!?”

 

His friend tsked disparagingly and proceeded to go against his will ( shocking isn’t it? Please take note of my sarcasm here ) by shaking him by the shoulders, effectively slamming his head into the music console several times. “Nope. Can’t do~” Seeing Yongguk reluctant to even shift a muscle out of place, Himchan then leaned in beside his ear. And Yongguk gulped because  _ ‘Hello Sexual Tension, my old friend’  _ ( insert overused Kermit the Frog meme over here ).

 

“What are y-” 

 

Himchan didn’t let him finish his query, of course, instead choosing to screamed right into his ear canal with the vengeance of a virgin ghost. “GET UP! GET UP! LET’S GO ALREADY! BANG! YONG! GUK!”

 

And that was that. It’s a tradition between them.

  
And that is what had them driving down to the nearest park from their company building.

 

*****

 

“Is it Valentine's Day again?” Yongguk asks as he watches Himchan pull his car over into the open park behind their company building. It’s not exactly a park per say, but it’s good enough. There’s grass and benches and watering holes and they can pull their car all the way deep into the grassland.

 

“Nothing misses you, huh?” Himchan grins, pulling the hand brake and nudging his friend to get out. He reaches into the glove compartment to pull out a cd case while Yongguk reaches into the back seat to bring out the pink picnic mat Himchan likes to carry around everywhere. He jumps out the car once Yongguk’s out, pressing the play button on the car stereo. 

 

Yongguk can’t help the smile that graces his lips when soft indie music fills the quiet evening air around them. It’s their little secret. A guilty pleasure he proudly shares with Himchan. He sits on the mat he’s laid out and watches Himchan open the SUV’s hatchback with a tiny smile. 

 

This has become an unofficial tradition of theirs. Spending Valentine’s Day together every year. In Himchan’s words, it’s an excuse to spend some quality ‘same-aged friends’ time with each other. In Yongguk’s mind, it is an excuse to get pampered by Himchan.

 

“This year’s special is pizza by the way” Himchan declares, bringing out five pizza boxes - large, might I add - and placing them on the mat beside Yongguk’s feet, before turning around and producing an extra large box of soju and a bottle of wine. He shoves the soju box into Yongguk’s hand huffing “soju for you, because you’re a peasant and wine for me, ‘cuz I am clearly from the Royal Family” as he turns around to bring out more things from the back of his car.

 

Yongguk feels his inside warm at the knowledge that Himchan always brings him his soju, despite feigning hatred for it. Just because it’s Yongguk’s favorite.

 

*****

 

They are lying on their back on the mat listening to Yongguk’s recent piece of works and the man is rather proud at the way Himchan is humming to the melody. Himchan is a musical genius so getting an okay from him is an essential step to music production for Yongguk. But even if he weren’t, Yongguk knows that he’d still want to Himchan give his works a listen before he finalizes them. He doesn’t know why. It’s just the way it has been since they’ve met.

 

It’s a tradition of sorts, if you will.

 

“It’s not bad” Himchan says once the music drain out. “Maybe add in a few orchestral instrument in the pre chorus and slow the beat in the second interlude.”

 

And this is precisely why he likes Himchan. He’s a no nonsense, frank kind of guy when it comes to music. To things he likes. “I was thinking of adding vocals to the pre chorus though.” Yongguk wonders as the crosses his arms under his head. The stars are shining a little brighter.

 

“I don’t know… Anyway.” Himchan trails off. He never disagrees with Yongguk, but Yongguk has learnt to read the man over the timespan of eight years. When Himchan doesn’t say he agrees with you and tries to move on from a topic,  he’s basically disagreeing.

 

Before Himchan can start talking, however, Yongguk beats him to it, “let me add in the vocals and we’ll see. If it’s still not up to your tastes, we can try adding orchestral instruments then.”

 

Himchan turns to him then. And the light from the stars makes his eyes dazzle. The moon is hidden from view by the clouds but Yongguk can see his reflection in Himchan’s eyes that are shining brighter than any natural satellite in the world. 

 

“Okay” is all Himchan says before he smiles and leans in and presses his lips against Yongguk’s.

 

Soft and plush. Like a petal from a tulip. Yongguk’s breath hitches inside his throat as he lets his eyes close and brings his hand to hold on to the one that’s suddenly cradling his cheeks. He didn’t see that coming. He never does. His breath lodges inside of his lungs as electricity surges inside his body.

 

It’s a tradition. Every year Himchan kisses him under the starlight as they lie on his pink picnic mat, after dinner and conversation. The taste of the rich wine on Himchan’s lips mingling with the tang of the soju on Yongguk’s.

 

And every year, Yongguk loses his breath.


End file.
